


When Jensen and Jared met Misha

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Fingerfucking, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Toys, cockzilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: ninguno. Nos remontamos a cuando llegó Misha Collins a la serie allá por la cuarta temporada. Si aún no te has puesto al día, te estás perdiendo mucho…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jensen and Jared met Misha

**Título:** When Jensen (and Jared) met Misha

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jared/Misha/Jensen

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Rating:** obviamente NC-17

 **Spoilers:** ninguno. Nos remontamos a cuando llegó Misha Collins a la serie allá por la cuarta temporada. Si aún no te has puesto al día, te estás perdiendo mucho…

 **Warning:** tríos, besos guarros, pornaco algo cochinote, palabras malsonantes, fingering, sexo explícito, doble penetración, cockzilla, juguetitos sexuales, lugares públicos, jadeos, orgasmos, blowjob,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Hacerse amigo de los Jotas no era nada fácil, y no porque fueran unos creídos, unos capullos estúpidos, o unos seres intratables. Qué va, todo lo contrario; lo que pasaba con Jared y con Jensen es que se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo y habían vivido varios años juntos que ellos, con tan sólo una mirada, podían decírselo todo. Incluso ensayando; bastaba una mirada de Jared para que Jensen supiera cuál era su línea y lo que tenía que decir. Era asombroso. O al menos así pensaba Misha.

                Llevaba sólo un par de días trabajando con ellos en el comienzo de la cuarta temporada y no había tenido que pasar mucho para darse cuenta de que esos dos eran algo más que amigos, lo que no sabía era qué eran exactamente. Se metían mano de broma, se empujaban, se sonreían todo el día, pero la cosa nunca pasaba de ahí. Al menos que él supiera. Ya lo habían incluido en muchas de sus bromas y le habían dado una buena bienvenida, pero había algo más. Misha tenía un sexto sentido para eso y nunca fallaba.

                Y no falló. Y lo descubrió de la peor manera posible; pillándoles dándose el lote en el camerino.

                Solían compartir la misma habitación cerca del set para cambiarse cuando andaban con prisas para así no tener que ir hasta las caravanas. Y Misha esa tarde iba con prisas. Había terminado dos horas más tarde de lo previsto y, o salía pitando hacia el aeropuerto para pasar el fin de semana en casa de su madre para celebrar su cumpleaños, o se quedaría sin ir. Así que abrió la puerta sin llamar. Cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano y medio cuerpo dentro, los pilló infraganti en un apasionado beso. Jensen estaba sentado sobre una mesa con las piernas abiertas, lo suficiente para que las caderas de Jared encajaran entre sus muslos y estuviera arrimado a él todo lo que el borde del mueble le permitía.

                - Yo… -Misha no sabía si entrar, irse o ponerse a cavar un hoyo y esconderse.- Yo mejor vuelvo algo más tarde.

                - No pasa nada. Entra –la voz grave de Jensen resonó por toda la habitación.

                Misha no lo dudó y entró en la habitación, básicamente porque si se iba, luego iba a tener que volver a entrar y podía pillarles en una situación aún más comprometida. Tímidamente cerró la puerta y se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a su percha donde tenía la ropa. Se cambió en un segundo y se dio la vuelta.

                Casi sin querer, aunque en el fondo lo estaba deseando, levantó la mirada y vio a Jared con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Jensen. ¡Esos dos habían seguido a lo suyo sin importarle que aún estuviera ahí! Pero lo importante no era eso; era que Jensen tenía la mirada clavada en él mientras el otro le recorría el cuello con la lengua. Involuntariamente, Misha se detuvo a mitad de camino de la puerta porque, sinceramente, no se lo esperaba. Jensen se tensó y Jared lo notó, dejó de besarle y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

                Los Jotas intercambiaron una brevísima mirada y luego Jared lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara. A Misha le recordó al niño de la profecía y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Y con razón.

                - Misha –Jared parecía arrastrar las palabras con vicio-, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?

                Misha flipó en colores. Miró a Jensen y éste asintió casi imperceptiblemente. No le hizo falta articular palabra y con ese gesto consiguió que Misha asintiera casi sin darse cuenta.

                 Jensen sonrió y extendió el brazo para darle la bienvenida. Cuando éste se acercó, le agarró la mano y Jensen lo atrajo hacia ellos. Jared se echó un paso hacia atrás para dejarle hueco. Luego se acopló a su espalda.

                Misha se sintió observado por Jensen. Tenía los labios hinchados por los besos de Padalecki y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Levantó ambos brazos, puso las manos alrededor de la mandíbula de Misha  y tras abarcarle parte del cuello y las mejillas, lo acercó hacia él y lo besó.

                Fue un beso lento y suave. El que se da cuando sabes que el tiempo no importa y quieres memorizar ese recuerdo y ese sabor en tu cabeza para siempre. Así fue el beso de Jensen. Misha le salió al encuentro con su lengua y en cuestión de segundos también estaba participando activamente. Joder, ese hombre sabía besar y sabía cómo hacerle temblar las rodillas a una persona. Y se hubiera caído redondo al suelo si no hubiera sido por ese pecho amplio y fuerte que notó apretándose contra su espalda.

                Jared se arrimó a ellos, traspasándoles su calor. Rodeó las caderas de Misha con sus manos y se frotó descaradamente contra él, haciéndole notar que también estaba disfrutando con su presencia. Luego le besó el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Misha jadeó entre los labios de Jensen y éste sonrió separándose un poco de él.

                - ¿Te gusta lo que te hacemos?

                Misha tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. Se limitó a asentir sin más. Jensen sonrió complacido y volvió a besarle, ésta vez siendo algo más rudo, exigiéndole que abriera más la boca y que le diera todo lo que podía darle en ese momento.

                No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jensen había dejado de besarle y se había echado un poco hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y miraba cómo Jared le lamía el cuello. Misha abrió los ojos y miró esos increíbles ojos verdes que lo miraba con deseo.

                No dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así que Misha se dejó llevar por las manos y la boca de Jared, que le recorrían el cuello y la clavícula que le hacían estremecerse entre sus brazos.

                - ¿No tenías que coger un avión para ir a ver tu madre? –la voz de Jared sonó como un susurro junto a su oído.

                - Sí –la de Misha sonó como si hubiera estado treinta años seguidos en el desierto sin beber agua-. A las ocho.

                - Son las siete, Collins. O te das prisa, o no llegas –Jensen se había sentado bien sobre la mesa y lo miraba con la misma profundidad en los ojos.

                - Aunque si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros –Jared murmuró esas palabras tironeándole del lóbulo de la oreja suavemente con los dientes. ¡Eso era jugar sucio, joder!

                Por suerte Misha era fuerte en su decisión.

                - Tengo que ir… es su cumpleaños y me está esperando –tragando la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca, se incorporó del pecho de Jared, llegó hasta la percha, cogió su abrió y caminó hacia la puerta-. Os veré el miércoles.

                Jared y Jensen le sonrieron despidiéndose de él y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, ellos volvieron a los suyo.

                - ¿Crees que le hemos asustado? –Jared se dejaba quitar la camiseta por Jensen y aprovechó que no se estaban besando para intercambiar un par de palabras.

                - No creo –Jensen tiró la prenda a un lado y luego se quitó la suya-. Misha es de los nuestros. Dale tiempo.

                Jared asintió. No dudaba de las palabras de Jensen, pero sería el tiempo quién diría si Misha iba a  intercambiar o no más que unos simples besos…

 

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Misha volvió el miércoles, tenía cuatro escenas que hacer muy complicadas por el ángulo en el que estaban tomadas no por otra cosa, y eso les llevó gran parte de la mañana. Había pasado unos días en casa de su madre y eso le había sentado muy bien, aunque no había podido quitarse de la cabeza el incidente con los chicos. Esa mañana, cuando los había visto, habían actuado igual de agradables y sociables que siempre, como si lo del otro día no hubiera pasado. Por un lado lo agradeció, porque no sabía cómo comportarse, pero por otro lado se sentía raro. Él no solía comerse la boca con sus compañeros de trabajo, y menos si eran tíos, y muchísimo menos de dos en dos, pero Jensen y Jared parecían estar tan acostumbrados que para ellos era algo de lo más natural.

                Esa misma tarde fue testigo de una encerrona que, aunque no parecía estar calculada, a Jared y a Jensen no les hacía falta preparar nada para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno. Misha acababa de terminar de rodar una escena y cuando acabó, dio la vuelta al decorado y pasó por detrás para ahorrar camino y llegar cuanto antes al camerino. Había terminado por ese día y estaba cansado del viaje de vuelta.

                Al pasar por detrás del segundo decorado, Jensen le salió al encuentro. Jensen intentó disimular haciendo como el que no lo había visto; se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí cuando de pronto por la esquina apareció Jared. Éste no se había dado cuenta en un primer momento de la situación, hasta que vio venir a lo lejos a Jensen y delante de él a Misha. Sonriendo, se paró y le bloqueó el paso a amos, pero especialmente a Misha.

                - ¿Qué tal el viaje, Misha? –Jared parecía la viva imagen de la inocencia y los buenos actos.

                Misha ya sabía que cuando el grandullón ponía esa cara, algo malo iba a pasar. Y así fue, sólo que el peligro no vino de Jared directamente, sino de Jensen, que se acercó tanto a él por su espalda que Misha perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que apoyar sobre el pecho del otro para sostenerse.

                Como si de un pacto secreto se tratase, cuando Misha estuvo rodeado al milímetro, esos dos gigantes de Texas comenzaron a meterle mano descaradamente; Jared deslizó las manos sobre su cintura y las guió hacia atrás para abarcarle las dos nalgas con ambas manos, y Jensen recorrió sus caderas hacia delante hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Collins, que se había despertado alarmantemente. Cuando Jensen descubrió el estado de Misha, arrimó su trasero contra el del otro y ya de paso contra las manos de Jared.

                Con cierta timidez aún, Misha levantó las manos y dirigió cada una hacia una entrepierna distinta: la izquierda la llevó hacia delante para acariciar a Jared y la derecha la echó hacia atrás, recorriendo el muslo de Jensen hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

                Estuvieron así un par de minutos, ninguno sin decir nada. Tan sólo se oía el sonido de las respiraciones, las tres agitadas y calientes en ese espacio tan estrecho e improvisado. De pronto, un sonido de muebles arrastrándose llegó demasiado cerca de donde ellos estaban. Como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces, los dos Jotas se recompusieron y sin mediar palabra, cada uno se largo por donde había venido, dejando allí a Misha solo, caliente y estupefacto.

                La pared del decorado se movió ante los ayudantes apareció detrás un Misha que parecía estar perdido. Un chico con pantalones de deporte y una camiseta muy sucia lo miró parpadeando.

                - Misha… ¿estás bien?

                - Ermmm, sí –Misha reaccionó y sonrió como un tonto.

                - ¿Seguro? –la pregunta la hacía ahora una chica que llevaba unos cascos y un walkie talkie en la mano-. ¿Qué hacías ahí detrás?

                - Se me ha caído un pendiente.

                - ¿Tú usas pendientes? –de nuevo la chica, que mascaba chicle de una manera poco femenina se le quedó mirando.

                - Sí –Misha levantó los pies para saltar uno de los obstáculos que había en el suelo y pasó por el lado de ella antes de irse-, es de mi época rebelde de los ochenta, cuando quería parecerme a George Michael.

                Dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, Misha se fue de allí y caminó rápido hacia su caravana. A mitad de camino vio a lo lejos a Jared, que hablaba con Eric, y a Jensen, que parecía pasar de la conversación y se dedicaba a mirarle por encima del borde de la taza de café que estaba tomando. Misha le sonrió y Jensen le devolvió el gesto unido a una mirada demasiado complicada como para ser traducida.

 

 

 

                Varios días más tarde, el ataqué sí que lo pilló fuera de juego.

                Misha abandonó su caravana con un guión en la mano y un vaso de plástico con café en la otra. Iban a ensañar una escena que habían añadido en la caravana de Eric y tenía que andar un buen trecho porque su caravana estaba algo alejada de la de Kripke. Bueno, estaba alejada de casi todo. Bajó, cerró la puerta, rodeó el vehículo y cuando iba a tomar rumbo para la reunión, unas manos salieron de detrás de la caravana y lo arrastraron hacia el otro lado. Jared estaba allí. Lo había apresado contra uno de los lados del trasto ese y le besaba frenéticamente, follándole la boca como si quisiera comérselo. Misha no tuvo otra que besarle y dejarse llevar, ya no porque no pudiera escapar, sino porque deseaba que ese mastodonte siguiera besándole como lo estaba haciendo.

                Jared deslizó los labios hacia abajo y comenzó a mordisquearle ese delicado punto en el cuello donde sabía que Misha se ponía como una moto. Misha también lo sabía y se dejó besar porque otra cosa  igual no, pero Jared era un maestro en eso. Abrió los ojos y miró a la arboleda que tenía delante. Por suerte no había nunca nadie allí y Jared debía de saberlo, porque se mostró mucho más osado; bajó las manos y las deslizó por dentro del pantalón deportivo de Misha. Tiró de las cuerdecitas para abrirle el pantalón y luego del elástico mientras la otra mano hurgaba dentro de su ropa interior.

                Cuando le agarró la polla, ésta ya estaba dura como una roca y comenzando a lubricarse. La mano grande de Jared la agarró sin miramientos y comenzó a masturbarle fuertemente, como si quisiera que se corriera en cuestión de segundos. Desde luego, si seguía a ese ritmo, posiblemente acabaría siendo así.

                Misha se mordió el labio ahogando un gemido y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Jared hizo un movimiento de muñeca muy diestro por su parte y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que el otro tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se corriera sobre su mano con un chorro caliente y espeso.

                Jared sonrió, le dio un último beso en el cuello y sacó la mano, no sin antes limpiársela en la ropa interior de su víctima. Luego le puso bien la ropa. Misha se quedó apoyado en la pared de la caravana intentando recuperar la respiración.

                - No llegues tarde –Jared le guiñó un ojo. Volvió a sonreír mostrando sus hoyuelos y desapareció por un lado de la caravana.

                Misha se quedó mirando hacia abajo. Aún tenía el café en una mano y el guión en otra. Ahora no le iba a quedar más remedio que volver dentro y cambiarse la ropa interior como mínimo. Tan sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

                Cuando llegó ya todos estaban allí. Eric le comentó que tenía que ser un poco más puntual, lo que hizo reír a Jared que ya estaba allí, sentado al lado de Jensen. Ambos con unas encantadoras y resplandecientes sonrisas. Misha se sentó, dejó el café y el guión sobre la mesa y comenzaron a ensayar.

 

 

 

                Rodar el capítulo tres estaba siendo una locura para Misha porque sus escenas eran cortas, pero tenía que esperar mucho entre una y otra y se aburría un montón. Ya se había hecho de noche y habían salido a rodar al el exterior. Llevaban el impala de verdad y varios equipos. Tampoco habían ido muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para rodar varias escenas y volver.

                Jensen se había entretenido a propósito y podía hacerlo porque ahora le tocaba rodar a los jóvenes John y Mary, así que no los necesitaban en absoluto.

                Echándose a un lado cuando todos los coches pasaron, Jensen no condujo el impala hasta donde estaban los demás que usaban de atrezo, sino que siguió hasta el aparcamiento que a esa  hora estaba aún lleno de coches, pero no había ni un alma. Misha lo miró cuando Jensen aparcó ese trasto negro entre su coche y el de uno de producción y apagó el motor.

                - ¿Pasa algo?

                Jensen también apagó las luces del coche y ambos quedaron a oscuras iluminados parcialmente por una farola lejana. Se volvió hacia Misha y sin andarse con rodeos, le echó mano a la bragueta. Misha reaccionó enseguida. Iba vestido de Castiel y esos pantalones de pinzas que le quedaban enormes no le protegían de mucho, más bien todo lo contrario. En cuestión de segundos Jensen le había abierto el cinturón y le había bajado la bragueta. Cuando deslizó la mano por dentro, la ropa interior de Misha ya estaba comenzando a humedecerse por el líquido pre seminal. Jensen apartó la tela de un tirón y le liberó la polla.

                - Chúpamela.

                Misha tragó y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del impala y salir corriendo de allí. ¿Acababa de decirle a Jensen que se la chupara? ¿Estaba loco? De momento se habían traído entre manos ese juego loco de miradas, besos y poco más. Apenas habían hablado, ni habían intercambiado palabras ni impresiones y de pronto ahí estaba él, ordenándole a “Jensen-soy-una-diva-Ackles” a que se la chupara.

                Posiblemente los planetas tenían que estar alineados a su favor, porque Jensen sonrió con esa media sonrisa tan picarona que tenía y sin decir nada más, se agachó y se metió todo el miembro de Misha en la boca.

                - ¡Dios! ¡Joder! –Misha se agarró a la guantera para no salir disparado del asiento. La otra mano la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Jensen, pero no lo presionó. Además, tampoco hacía falta porque éste parecía haber pillado el ritmo y se la comía de una manera asombrosa-. Jensenparaonovoyadurarnidosminutos –jadeó sin aliento.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza apenas unos milímetros y lo miró apenas con el miembro de Misha apoyado en los labios.

                - Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuanto antes te corras, mejor –volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, ésta vez prestándole más atención al glande y sus alrededores. Luego pareció recordar algo, volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró-. ¿Has probado alguna vez tu corrida?

                Vale, definitivamente Misha tenía que haberse muerto en algún momento de la noche y no se había dado cuenta de que había ido al cielo de los pervertidos, donde labios como los de Jensen Ackles te hacían la mejor mamada de tu vida a modo de bienvenida.

                Miró hacia abajo y se quedó mirando a Jensen, que tenía la cabeza ligeramente vuelta hacia él y lo miraba con una ceja levantada, esperando a que dijera algo.

                - No –o si, Dios sabría. Misha ahora mismo no sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

                - Perfecto, porque esta noche vas a probarlo –y tras esas palabras, Jensen volvió a tomarle entre los labios y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, que consistía básicamente en volverle loco.

                Misha echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás hundiéndolo en el asiento del impala para ver mejor cómo se la comía. Jensen supo qué pretendía y se movió a un lado para permitirle ver bien. Incluso, levantó la mirada y capturó la suya mientras sacaba la lengua y le daba un lametón profundo de la base hasta la punta. Eso fue demasiado. Tener esos ojos verdes sobre él era demasiado; Misha deslizó la mano por el cuello de Jensen y la dejó en medio de la espalda. Le agarró de la chaqueta y tiró de ella cuando empezó a notar cómo el orgasmo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente, convirtiéndole en un simple recipiente de algo demasiado grandioso y demasiado caliente como para explicarlo con palabras.

                Jensen supo que estaba al borde del precipicio, así que volvió a tomarlo con la boca y succionó profundamente, aprisionándole entre la lengua y el paladar. Misha arqueó las caderas, ahogó un gemido ronco que se quedó atascado al fondo de la garganta y comenzó a correrse en esa boca y sobre esos labios como si nunca antes se hubiera corrido en su vida.

                No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero tuvo que ser muchísimo, porque cuando pudo tomar control de su cuerpo, Jensen se había incorporado y lo miraba lujurioso a apenas varios centímetros de distancia. Misha lo miró jadeante, con la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos vidriosos. La polla le dio un tironcito cuando vio que sobre los labios de Jensen había rastros de lo que acababa de hacer.

                Lo correcto sería limpiarle y disculparse, pero Jensen se le adelantó, acercó la boca a la suya y lo besó. Misha recordó entonces las palabras del otro segundos antes de correrse. Sin hacerse de rogar, abrió la boca y la lengua de Jensen le salió al encuentro en busca de la suya, manchada aún de su sabor y su textura. Misha se saboreó a sí mismo y posiblemente se estuviera volviendo loco, pero su corrida en la boca de ese hombre sabía a gloria.

                Se besaron durante varios minutos de los cuales Jensen se aseguró bien de que Misha se probara por completo. Y Misha lo hizo. Y se empalmó luego como si no acabara de correrse como un loco. Jensen terminó de besarle y miró hacia abajo. Luego sonrió, lamiéndose los labios aún pastosos limpiándose los últimos restos que quedaban.

                - Si estás preparado para una segunda ronda, por mi perfecto.

                Misha iba a contestar que su polla estaba loca y que a lo mejor ella soportaba otra ronda, pero su corazón posiblemene no, cuando una puerta del fondo se abrió y alguien caminó rápido hacia un coche. Misha se puso bien la ropa rápidamente y se quedó en silencio junto a Jensen mientras un coche encendía las luces, luego el motor y desaparecía a lo lejos.

                - Creo que será mejor que entremos –Misha ya respiraba con cierta normalidad, pero esa imagen de Jensen aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

                Jensen asintió. Arrancó y condujo el impala hasta su lugar de siempre. Luego se metieron en el plató y siguieron rodando como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

 

 

                Las miradas entre los tres cada vez era más asiduas. Misha ya sabía qué quería decir Jensen cuando éste levantaba una ceja, o fruncía los labios, o simplemente se le quedaba mirando fijamente. Lo mismo le pasaba con Jared. El juego de los Jotas ya no sólo era de ellos dos, sino de Misha también y era algo muy divertido, porque podían estar rodeados de un equipo de cientos de personas, pero sólo ellos tres sabían qué era lo que querían decirse con sólo mirarse de reojo.

                Ese día habían tenido mucho trabajo y no habían parado apenas ni para comer por eso cuando Misha al fin tuvo media hora libre, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse esa absurda gabardina y la chaqueta y caminar entre los decorados rumbo al camerino. Iba a echarse en el sofá un rato hasta que volvieran a llamarle para rodar, porque estaba tan cansado que incluso podría quedarse dormido de pie. Mientras llegaba, pensó que posiblemente Jared estuviera tirado en ese sofá ocupándolo todo y jugando a la DS, como le había visto hacer en muchas ocasiones. La verdad es que le daba igual. Incluso pensar en tirarse encima de él le mejoró el humor.

                Cuando abrió la puerta del camerino, la imagen no podía ser más distinta a lo que había pensado del sofá y de Jared; apoyado contra un lateral de la mesa estaba Jensen, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y con Jared arrodillado delante de él. Ambos se le quedaron mirando por un segundo. Jared incluso sonreía. Misha se quedó inmóvil un segundo. Semanas atrás se hubiera largado corriendo de allí, o no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar. Ahora sí, porque esos dos lo habían metido en el juego y le habían dado la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, así que Misha se deslizó en la habitación sin abrir más la puerta, cerró detrás suya y echó el pestillo. Caminó hacia ellos mientras se soltaba la corbata y se abría un par de botones de la camisa. Cuando llegó, fue directo a los labios de Jensen, que lo acogió cálidamente como si hubiera estado esperándole.

                Besar a ese hombre era una sensación distinta a cualquiera que hubiera imaginado antes. Esos labios estaban hechos para pecar y para ser besados y él estaba ahí para eso.

                Jensen se dejaba morder el labio inferior y con cada succión que Jared le hacía, él entornaba los ojos parpadeando rápidamente, como intentando dosificar las dosis de placer que estaba empezando a sentir. Misha lo besaba y le veía y quería ser él el que también le proporcionara semejante sensación, así que sin pensárselo, se deslizó hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Jensen hasta acabar de rodillas al lado del otro. Jared lo vio y sonrió. Lo besó a modo de bienvenida y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Misha lo miró y respondiéndole con otra sonrisa  lo imitó, haciendo que ambos lamieran como dos gatitos.

                Los gemidos roncos y rítmicos de Jensen tenían que escucharse por toda Canadá a la fuerza, pero a ninguno de los tres parecía importarle. Misha se lo había metido entero en la boca mientras Jared le acariciaba con la lengua los testículos, haciendo caracolillos sobre ellos. Luego, cuando Misha dejó de tragarse por el entero la polla de Jensen, le capturó los labios y comenzó a besarle. Misha se dejó llevar por ese beso, pero no se olvidó de Jensen así que con una mano comenzó a masturbarle para seguir proporcionándole placer.

                - Me gusta ver cómo se la chupas –Jared había separado los labios mínimamente de los de Misha para hablar con él-. ¿Me la comerías a mi igual?

                Como única respuesta, Misha le sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Jared no necesitó nada más para ponerse de pie mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones y colocarse frente a Jensen. Éste lo miró con una ceja levantada.

            - ¿Quitándome el puesto, Padalecki? –murmuró con voz grave y contenida.

            Jared sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Se moría de ganas porque Misha se la chupara como se la estaba chupando a él y en cuanto se bajó los calzoncillos, una mano de Misha lo cogió por la base y comenzó a masturbarle. Las habladurías y rumores que corrían sobre su entrepierna y la padaboa… totalmente ciertas, y si no fuera porque ya la había sentido de cerca cuando Jared se arrimaba demasiado, le habría pillado por sorpresa.

            Lamió un par de veces más el glande de Jensen y luego comenzó a masajearle mientras se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba a cockzilla. Abrió la boca y se la introdujo todo lo que pudo. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo. Estaba muy excitado y esa situación lo había calentado mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando notó la mano de Misha bajo sus testículos, apretando por debajo de ellos a la misma par que seguía succionando con la lengua, Jared lanzó un gruñido que hizo vibrar las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

            - Misha… Misha joder para.

            - No Misha, no pares –la voz de Jensen no sonó tan necesitaba como la de Jared, pero poco le faltaba-. Haz que este hijo de puta se corra lloriqueando como una pava.

            Jared no se corrió llorando, pero casi. Cuando notó que Misha abría más la boca y seguía tragándole, fue demasiado para él; lo cogió del pelo y arremetió contra él con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras comenzaba a correrse en su garganta. Embistió contra esos labios una última vez y se dejó llevar por el calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando acabó, abrió los ojos mientras se deslizaba fuera de la boca de Misha aún erecto y goteando. Sonriendo perezosamente, se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la mesa para recuperar la respiración. Mientras tanto Misha había vuelto a hacerse cargo de Jensen. Tenía la boca pastosa y  caliente por el semen de Jared y eso le sirvió de lubricación para que la polla de Jensen resbalara mejor entre sus labios.

            Jensen lo cogió del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientas veía como había empezado de nuevo a tragársela hasta el fondo. Misha tenía los labios manchados y la mirada perdida puesta en él. De pronto, una voz por los altavoces anunció que el escenario número nueve ya estaba preparado y que por favor los actores principales fueran hacia allí inmediatamente. Jensen respiró hondo y maldijo mentalmente. Quería quedarse allí toda la tarde follándose esa boca y esos labios un buen rato más. No le quedó otra con respirar profundamente y concentrarse, hasta que notó cómo el orgasmo creía en el centro de su estómago y se expandía por su cuerpo hasta acabar estallando en mil pedazos. Se corrió sobre los labios de Misha viendo cómo le chorreaba su semen por la barbilla y cuando acabó, se desplomó sentándose sobre la mesa como un peso muerto.

            Misha no tuvo tiempo de limpiarse cuando de pronto se vio alzado y dado la vuelta. Jared lo había levantado y lo había apoyado contra el pecho de Jensen que aún latía desbocado.

            - ¿Qué haces? –Misha bajó la cabeza cuando vio que Jared lo terminaba de desvestir y se arrodilla ante él-. Nos están llamando.

            - No vamos a dejarte así, Mish. No somos tan crueles –Jared le bajó la ropa interior y lo lamió de la base hasta la punta-. Además, apenas será un minuto.

            “O menos”, pensó Misha viendo como Jared le agarraba las caderas y lo absorbía por entero. El aliento caliente de Jensen aún jadeante contra su oído tampoco ayudaba mucho, la verdad.

            - Además –jadeó Ackles subiendo las manos por su costado para acabar masajeándole los pezones-, nos gusta complacerte, Mish.

            Jensen le giró la cabeza y le lamió la barbilla y los labios, limpiándole y de paso volviéndole loco. Medio minuto más tarde se corría contra los labios de Jared, controlando el impulso de mover las caderas más violentamente y hacer lo mismo que había hecho él. Por suerte se contuvo y se relajó contra el pecho de Jensen. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jared ya se había levantado del suelo, le había puesto la ropa bien y le sonreía.

            - ¿Por qué diablos no habíais cerrado la puerta? –Misha se incorporó para que el otro pudiera adecentarse y acudir a la llamada lo antes posible.

            - Porque si la hubiésemos cerrado, no habrías podido entrar –Jensen pasó por su lado con la ropa ya bien puesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

            Misha se quedó quieto meditando sus palabras mientras se oía la risa ronca de Jared tras él.

            - Hay riesgos que tienes que correr cuando realmente quieres algo, ¿no? –Sabias palabras las de Jared. Terminó de ponerse bien la ropa y salieron juntos del camerino.

 

 

 

            Misha recordó la frase de Jared varios días más tarde, cuando estaban rodando exteriores en un pueblo cercano. Llevaba horas lloviendo y aunque normalmente eso no era un problema, ésta vez una de las cámaras resultó dañada y tuvieron que parar para que ver si podían salvar el material que tenía. Aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba centrado en eso, o se habían ido a comer algo a una cafetería, Jensen se acercó hasta Misha y se le quedó mirando. El “ángel del Señor” jugueteaba con su móvil debajo de uno de los toldos de plásticos que usaban cuando rodaban para que los actores no se mojaran demasiado con la lluvia.

            - Hey –la voz de Jensen no fue tan grave al hablar.

            Misha lo miró y sonrió. Iba vestido como Dean y le resultaba gracioso que hablara con una voz normal y no con esa voz de ultratumba que usaba el cazador. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás en el tema de voces espectrales.

            - ¿Han arreglado ya la cámara? –Misha volvió a bajar la cabeza para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

            - No. Creo que va para largo –comentó arrugando las cejas y mirando las pocas personas que quedaban por la calle. Luego centró su mirada en Misha-. Tengo un regalo para ti.

            Jensen consiguió que Misha levantara la cabeza y lo mirara curioso. ¿Un regalo? ¿por qué? ¿de qué? No es que fueran unos tacaños y no se regalasen nunca nada, es que no les hacía falta realmente.

            - ¿Qué es? –Misha guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la gabardina y lo miró curioso.

            - Ven.

            Jensen no esperó a que el otro asintiera o no, simplemente se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, sabiendo que Misha le seguía de cerca. Cuando rodearon una iglesia cercana, Jensen se paró y se dio la vuelta. Misha iba dos pasos por detrás y se detuvo  a lo justo de no tropezar con el otro. Ackles lo cogió por la solapa del abrigo y lo arrastró con él a un callejón que había justo detrás de la iglesia. Bueno, eso no se podía considerar callejón porque apenas tenía un metro de ancho. Parecía más bien que habían dejado olvidado ese pequeño pasillo cuando construyeron el edificio colindante. El techo sobresaliente de la iglesia los resguardaba, evitando que les lloviera encima a la misma par que le daba un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro. Misha se quedó mirando alrededor mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared y apresado por el pecho de Jensen.

            - ¿Me regalas un callejón? –miró alrededor con curiosidad fingida-. Wow, gracias. No sé qué decir. A ver dónde lo pongo en casa.

            Jensen sonrió. Le gustaban las bromas de Misha, pero ahora, precisamente ahora, no estaba para eso.

            - No, gilipollas –se mordió el labio inferior para contener la risa-. Lo que quiero regalarte es lo tengo en el bolsillo.

            Misha bajó la mirada entre ambos cuerpos a la par que Jensen se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacaba algo plateado. Apenas necesitó dos segundos para darse cuenta de que era un consolador pequeñito, apenas más largo que el dedo corazón de Jensen y con un grosor de aproximadamente dos dedos. Misha volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

            - ¿Me regalas una baticao?

            Jensen no pudo evitar reírse y por poco le dieron ganas de meterle el aparatito por la boca y hacérselo tragar.

            Viendo que no decía nada, Misha le cogió el consolador de la mano y lo miró de cerca.

            - Es mono.

            - Unos zapatos son monos, Misha. Esto –señaló con la cabeza-, es la puta ostia.

            Misha sonrió y se quedó pensativo porque si era un regalo para él, lo normal es que lo usara y él no había usado una cosa de esas en su vida. Bueno sí, pero era una historia totalmente distinta de hacía mucho tiempo y donde los porros no habían tenido absolutamente nada que ver.

            - Bueno… errmmm, gracias. Ya te contaré cuando lo use.

            Jensen negó con la cabeza. La expresión de su cara daba algo de miedo porque indicaba que tenía información oculta y Ackles, con información oculta, era peligroso.

            - No, no, no, no, Misha. Eso tengo que verlo yo.

            - Me haré una foto si quieres –sonrió a medias. Pensando que había hecho muchas cosas raras en su vida, pero ninguna tan estrambótica como la de hacerse una foto con un cacharro de metal metido en el culo.

            - Tampoco me vale –Jensen se arrimó mucho a él y le rodeó la cintura con las manos-. Yo había pensado usarlo contigo.

            A Misha comenzó a faltarle el aire.

            - ¿Cuándo?

            - Ahora.

            - ¿Ahora?

            - Si. ¿No quieres?

            Misha estaba en un lío, porque como querer sí quería, pero joder… ¿ahora? ¿ahí? ¿en ese callejón? Uff.

            - No sé… -Misha dudaba. Le gustaba el riesgo como al que más, pero debía de reconocer que el hecho de que le pillasen junto a Jensen Ackles con los pantalones bajados y un consolador metido por el culo no era precisamente lo mejor para su carrera profesional.

            - Venga Mish… -Jensen se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y se restregó contra ellos, mordiéndolos ligeramente-. Vas a disfrutar mucho.

            Misha había cerrado los ojos sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida desde el mismo momento en que Jensen se había metido eso en el bolsillo porque cualquier cosa que se propusiera, Ackles se salía con la suya.

            - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con eso ahí? –murmuró entre sus labios.

            - Toda la mañana –sonrió restregándose más contra él-. Llevo todo el día pensando en cuándo lo usaría contigo.

            Misha flipó.

            - ¿Has rodado las escenas de esta mañana con eso en el bolsillo?

            - Sí.

            Misha se rió porque de verdad, eso era lo más surrealista que había escuchado últimamente. Y mira que oír las historias de Jared ya eran raras de por sí, pero eso lo superaba. Jensen dejó de reírse, deslizó las manos por su cintura y las acercó al cinturón. Se lo abrió y lo dejó ahí suelto, mirando cómo esos pantalones, que eran una talla más grande que la que usaba realmente Misha, se le quedaban atascados en las caderas. Perfecto. Volvió a deslizar las manos por su cintura por debajo de la gabardina y de la chaqueta y descaradamente le cogió el culo por encima de la ropa. Jensen aprovechó y lo besó devastadoramente, apresando sus labios y haciéndolos suyo.

            - ¿Puedo? –le preguntó entre los labios, dejando que Misha finalmente decidiera.

            - Sí -¡claro que sí! Realmente no había ningún impedimento que se opusiera a lo que quería hacerle, y total; no iba a ser la primera vez que lo pillaban con los pantalones bajados en un sitio público.

            Jensen sonrió encantado y si Misha hubiera esperado ver esa sonrisa en su cara, hubiera aceptado mucho antes. Ackles volvió a besarle mientras le sacaba la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón y deslizaba las manos por dentro de su ropa interior. Le encantaba hacer eso… Misha tenía las nalgas tan suaves que no podía evitar acariciárselas siempre que podía. Y que el otro se dejara, claro.

            Con desgana, sacó una mano y la llevó al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Extrajo un sobre de lubricante que abrió con los dientes y luego se echó un poco en la mano.

            - ¿También has rodado toda la mañana con eso en el pantalón? –Misha pegó un bote al notar el gel frío deslizarse entre sus nalgas.

            - Bueno… de hecho siempre llevo un sobrecito de estos encima –Jensen se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró mientras, a tientas, recorría con un dedo la entrada de Misha-. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitarlo.

            Misha tuvo que darle la razón, aunque por poco tiempo, porque cuando notó que la punta de uno de sus dedos se intentaba colar dentro de él, su cuerpo se puso en tensión irremediablemente y dejó de gastar bromitas.

            - Relájate –Jensen le sujetó la otra nalga con la mano que tenía libre y con el mismo dedo de antes siguió adentrándose en él poco a poco hasta casi deslizarlo por completo. Lo movió en círculos un par de veces y luego lo extrajo para volverlo a meter-. Me encanta lo prieto que eres.

            Misha no supo qué decir realmente. La verdad es que no podía pensar en nada, sólo sentir ese dedo curioso de Jensen saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así en todo ese tiempo que habían empezado con los tonteos y ahora Misha sólo se preguntaba por qué diablos no habían comenzado antes. Ignoraba si Jared y Jensen jugaban a eso a diario, pero si Jensen movía todos los miembros de su cuerpo igual de bien, Jared era un tío super afortunado.

            - Enciéndelo.

            Misha se quedó un poco desconcertado porque lo había pillado distraído y con el cerebro desconectado de cualquier pensamiento racional. A los dos segundos reaccionó.

            - Ah, ¿se enciente y todo?

            - Sí –Jensen hundió la cabeza en su cuello y le mordisqueó donde sabía que a Misha le gustaba-. Gíralo tú que tengo la mano resbaladiza.

            Misha lo hizo y el cacharro comenzó a vibrar suavemente sobre la palma de su mano, incluso podía asegurar que desprendía hasta algo de calor.

            Jensen dejó de besarle y acercando la mano lubricada, lo cogió y lo embadurnó entero. Luego lo agarró y lo dirigió hacia su trasero. Misha volvió a ponerse tenso cuando notó la pequeña vibración masajeándole la entrada. Respiró hondo y relajó los músculos. Jensen aprovechó el momento e incursionó lentamente hasta deslizar la punta roma del consolador hacia dentro. Misha se agarró a su espalda. Cualquiera que los viera de lejos pensaría que esos dos estaban ahí enzarzados en un estrecho abrazo, ya que gracias a la gabardina amplia de Castiel no se veía nada de lo que el otro le estaba haciendo.

            Pero Misha lo estaba sintiendo todo. Vale, eso no era un dedo y sí que se notaba. Lo estaba notando demasiado bien; cómo se abría paso dentro de él, cómo los anillos musculares del recto se estiraban intentando hacerle un hueco, cómo esa vibración actuaba relajándole los músculos. Finalmente respiró hondó cuando esa primera barrera pasó y el consolador se deslizó bastante más adentro, vibrando sobre ese punto mágico que Jensen parecía conocer tan bien donde estaba porque él no lo habría encontrado tan fácilmente. Quizás los cacharros esos llevasen un GPS incorporado, o puede que Jensen Ackles fuera el rey del punto P. No lo sabía. Ni le importaba. Ahora sólo quería sentir esa cosa dentro de él.

            Cuando Jensen extrajo del todo el consolador, Misha gimió frustrado y Jensen tuvo que mandarle a callar, temeroso de que alguien los escuchara. Misha ni se había dado cuenta de que había abierto la boca. Había comenzado a temblar entre sus brazos y sólo quería volver a sentir eso otra vez. Jensen no le defraudó; le introdujo el consolador de nuevo y volvió a presionar sobre el mismo punto, ésta vez algo más insistentemente.

            - Joder, sí –murmuró contra el hombro de Jensen. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con los dedos agarraba fuertemente la tela de la chaqueta por la espalda.

            - Eso es, Misha. Dámelo –con un dedo, Jensen empujó el consolador hacia dentro, quedando enterrado profundamente en su trasero. Luego sacó completamente el dedo y le acarició la nalga con la mano pringosa del lubricante.

            Misha dejó de estremecerse y lo miró.

            - No me jodas –no quería ni moverse. Ya estaba viendo las noticias de esa noche en el telediario: “Actor secundario de la serie de la CW “supernatural” ingresa en urgencias con un consolador perdido en el culo. Sus compañeros de reparto buscan en el diario de John Winchester por si pudiera haber escrito algo que pudiera ayudarle”-. Jensen, no me jodas.

            - Shhh tranquilo, sé lo que estás pensando –Jensen habló en un tono suave y relajado-. En cuanto contraigas y relajes los músculos, saldrá solo, no te preocupes.

            - ¿Seguro? Mira que…

            Jensen lo besó en los labios y no le dejó continuar. Cuando dio por terminado el beso, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

            - Junta las piernas. Esto te va a gustar –Jensen esperó a que Misha lo hiciera. Luego deslizó una mano por la parte delantera de los calzoncillos y la llevó hasta sus testículos. Más concretamente debajo de ellos. Una vez allí apretó con dos dedos y Misha exclamó un jadeo corto y seco-. ¿Ves? ¿Quieres sentirlo otra vez?

            Incapaz de articular palabra, Misha asintió. Le importaba un pepino que ese trasto se quedara ahí hasta que se le fundiesen las pilas. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Jensen sonrió y volvió a presionar fuertemente hacia dentro con dos dedos justo debajo de los testículos y Misha volvió a jadear, ésta vez un poco más alto.

            - Podría seguir haciendo esto hasta que te corrieras y no necesitarías ni tocarte –le murmuró al oído-, pero vamos a hacer las cosas bien.

            Volvió a llevar los dedos hacia su trasero y jugueteó con la entrada hasta que deslizó un par de dedos dentro y comenzó a follárselo, empujando el consolador y haciendo que rebotara y chocara contra la próstata. El cuerpo de Misha temblaba entre Jensen y la fría pared. No podía evitar gemir entrecortadamente mientras Jensen le hacía todo eso.

            - Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.

            Misha asintió; contrajo los músculos y luego los relajó. Jensen alcanzó el aparatito con los dedos y lo extrajo del todo. Finalmente lo agarró bien para volver a incursionar dentro de Misha, ésta vez con algo más de insistencia y fuerza.

            Ese golpeteo insistente contra la próstata fue demasiado para Misha. Empezaba a sentir como si su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo debido al calor que estaba empezando a alcanzar. Entonces Jensen cambió de táctica; llevó la otra mano que tenía libre hacia el botón del pantalón de Misha y éste cayó sin ningún esfuerzo hasta las rodillas. Le rodeó los testículos por dentro de la ropa interior y los apresó con delicadeza. Con la otra mano empujó de nuevo el aparatito hacia dentro, alejándole de sus dedos como había hecho antes.

            - Necesito que empujes, Misha. Hazlo rítmicamente –la voz de Jensen se había agravado un par de tonos. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Misha obedeció e hizo lo que se le había pedido, el consolador volvió a salir, chocando con los dedos de Jensen. Éste lo volvió a empujar hacia dentro y repetió la misma operación-. Eso es, Mish. Muy bien.

            Misha dejó de hablar, de ver y de oír. Todo su cuerpo se había centrado en sentir cómo apretaba los músculos y ese trasto se abría paso en él sí o sí. Un calor comenzó a invadirle y a revolotearle por el estómago, expandiéndose cada vez más hasta que le explotó en mitad del abdomen. Agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de Jensen y gruñó mientras dejaba de caer la cabeza sobre su clavícula. No tenía que temer nada, podía dejarse ir cuanto quisiera porque Jensen estaba allí y sabía que éste se encargaría de todo.

            Y así fue; Jensen comenzó a masturbarle mientras con la otra mano seguía repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad. Hasta que Misha comenzó a correrse con espasmos cortos y regulares. Le apretaba el dedo y cada vez costaba más introducirle el juguetito, pero él lo hacía porque sabía que el otro ahora mismo estaba en otra dimensión sintiéndolo todo multiplicado por mil.

            Misha tuvo que morder parte del cuello de la camisa de Jensen y parte de su piel para ahogar un gemido de placer. El espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lo dejó en tensión mientras el orgasmo le hacía trizas física y mentalmente. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Jamás en su vida se había corrido con semejante fuerza ni con tanta cantidad.

            Cuando todo acabó, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y estiró el cuello. La nuez le subía y le bajaba, señal de la agitación que aún sentía. Jensen se quedó a escasos centímetros mirándole complacido.

            - ¿Qué? Te has quedado como nuevo, ¿no? –sonrió encantado como si hubiera realizado la hazaña más prodigiosa del mundo entero-. Ya te dije que ese trasto era la hostia.

            Misha asintió levemente, pero discrepaba con él, porque estaba seguro que si se lo hubiera llevado a casa y hubiera jugado con él, no se lo habría pasado tan bien como con Jensen. Si había una verdadera máquina sexual ahí, sin duda era él.

            - ¿Me lo devuelves?

            Collins no supo en un primer momento de qué hablaba hasta que Jensen levantó las cejas sonriendo y lo miró divertido. Introdujo con cuidado un dedo y Misha dio un respingo, medio dolorido. Ahora que todo había pasado, se había quedado demasiado sensible. Relajándose como ya sabía, hizo un poco de presión y Jensen pudo recuperar su juguetito. Lo fue sacando muy lentamente para no causarle ningún daño, siendo consciente de lo delicado del asunto. Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, se enderezó y se quedó delante de Misha, con ambas manos ocupadas; una con el juguetito aún viscoso por el lubricante, y la otra bastante manchada por la corrida de Misha.

            - En el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta tengo un paquete pequeño de toallitas húmedas. Saca varias, por favor.

            Misha obedeció riéndose y Jensen frunció el ceño.

            - ¿De qué te ríes?

            - De ti –respondió abiertamente y ya con una toallita en la mano comenzó a limpiarle el semen de entre los dedos y la palma-. Llevas un consolador, lubricante y toallitas húmedas encima. ¿Eso forma parte del manual de ser un buen cazador? –bromeó como si le estuviera hablando realmente a Dean Winchester.

            - Estoy seguro de que así no hay apocalipsis que se me resista –cuando Jensen tuvo la mano limpia, cogió él mismo un par de toallitas y limpió muy bien el cacharro mientras el otro se ponía bien la ropa. Cuando el aparatito estuvo limpio, lanzó las toallitas al suelo y miró a Misha agitando el consolador en el aire-. Cualquier demonio o ángel del Señor que intente detenerme, me lo tiraré.

            Misha rió. Jensen apagó el cacharro y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Luego lo cogió por las solapas de la gabardina y le dio un beso largo y profundo haciéndole temblar las piernas de nuevo. Cuando terminó, apenas se alejó lo suficiente para hablar mirándole directamente a los ojos.

            - Tienes el pelito de recién follado. Me gusta mucho – susurró Jensen y sonrió mostrando sus arruguitas alrededor de los ojos-. Y me encanta ver la expresión de tu cara después de que te hayas corrido, Misha. Como si ahora mismo fueras el rey del mundo.

            - Es que lo soy –sonrió complacido.

            Jensen le dio un beso más y se alejó de él todo lo que el ancho del callejón les permitió.

            - Te dejo –anunció mirando hacia la salida y comprobando que no había nadie cerca-; creo que aún nos queda un rato más de espera, así que voy a lavar bien este cacharro y a usarlo con Jared, a ver si consigo los mismos efectos.

            Misha asintió con la cabeza y se quedó ahí apoyado contra la pared, incapaz de moverse. Sabía que algún día volvería a recuperar la capacidad de andar, pero ahora mismo prefería quedarse ahí apoyado recordando todo lo que había vivido. Así daba gusto ir a trabajar…

 

 

 

 

 

            El móvil de Jared vibró en el bolsillo trasero. Lo sacó y leyó el mensaje: “Te espero en el camerino. Ven solo” Jared sonrió. Era Misha. Levantó la cabeza y buscó a Jensen con la mirada porque sabía que no andaba demasiado lejos. En un par de segundos lo divisó a lo lejos, hablando con una chica de sonido. Parecían entretenidos hablando así que, aprovechando que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia, caminó hacia la habitación rápidamente. Eso no era un camerino realmente, pero lo llamaban así. Desde luego hubiera sido mucho más correcto llamarlo picadero.

             Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y pilló a Misha con la camiseta quitada y abriéndose los pantalones.

            - Qué rápido has llegado –sonrió como sólo Misha sabía hacerlo y Jared le respondió de igual manera.

            - Tú me llamas, yo vengo –Padalecki entró y cerró la puerta. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando se quitó la camiseta y se abrió el pantalón-. Así ya vamos a la par.

            - Pues casi que preferiría que te quedaras con ropa, tío –Misha lo vio acercarse y se lo quedó mirando. Ese hombre, con esa altura, ese bronceado y esos músculos dejaba en pañales al resto del mundo.

            Jared lo ignoró y cuando estuvo a su lado, lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para frotarlo contra el suyo. Le deslizó una mano por la bragueta y comenzó a acariciarle la polla, que estaba medio erecta, mientras hundía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo lamía. El cabello de Misha aún estaba húmedo por la ducha y olía muy bien a champú de frutas. Eso le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa desenfadada.

            En apenas dos segundos Jared había conseguido que Misha estuviera totalmente empalmado entre sus dedos. Con la otra mano le terminó de abrir el pantalón y se lo deslizó hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a los tobillos, Misha sacó una pierna y luego otra, quedándose así completamente desnudo.

            Jared trazó una fina línea de besos por el cuello y el mentón de Misha hasta llegar a sus labios. Mientras lo besaba se fue desabrochando sus propios pantalones, pataleando dentro de ellos hasta que cayeron hasta los tobillos. Sacó los pies y le dio una patada para mandarlos lo más lejos que pudo. Afortunadamente venía en chanclas y fueron más fáciles de quitar. Ahora podía pegar todo su cuerpo al de Misha y fundirse con él si quisiera.

            Devorarle los labios no era suficiente, así que lo arrastró hasta la mesa y lo arrinconó contra el borde. Cuando lo tuvo así, estuvo un rato más besándole hasta que le dio la vuelta y lo puso de espaldas a él. Soplarle sobre la nunca y que los pelillos de Collins se erizaran era una satisfacción para Jared. Comenzó a besarle el nacimiento del pelo y fue bajando poco a poco, dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí. Con la lengua bajó por toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar a sus caderas.

            Misha se había echado algo hacia delante arqueando la espalda para sentir más esos besos húmedos y provocadores sobre la piel. De pronto Jared se incorporó, le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y lo empujó con poca delicadeza sobre la mesa. En apenas un segundo, Misha se vio apoyado con todo el torso sobre la fría superficie, aunque no le importó en absoluto, sobre todo cuando estaba empezando a sentir que Jared se arrimaba mucho a su trasero y se frotaba contra él.

            En algún momento de ese frotamiento Jared debió de cambiar de opinión porque dejó de restregarse apartándose un poco, se arrodilló, le separó las nalgas con ambas manos y sin dudar acercó la boca y le propinó un lametón desde el perineo hasta el final. Misha se mordió el labio  inferior y contuvo un jadeo, ansioso por descubrir lo que vendría luego. Jared no se hizo esperar y pasó de nuevo la lengua, ésta vez a la inversa, pero deteniéndose en su entrada, mojándola bien de saliva y acariciando con la punta los suaves pliegues.

            Luego siguió para abajo, ésta vez hasta los testículos y los lamió por entero, metiéndoselos en la boca y succionándolos. Con la mano derecha le acariciaba una de las nalgas, apretándosela y dejándole varios dedos marcados. Poco a poco fue moviendo la mano hasta llegar a su entrada y, aprovechando que el orificio aún seguía húmedo por la saliva, irrumpió en él.

            Misha arqueó la espalda y con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa se agarró a ella. El dedo de Jared se había adentrado en él con demasiada vehemencia y lo había pillado por sorpresa. Luego dejó de caer la frente sobre la mesa y se limitó a sentir, porque Jared no paró en ningún momento; mientras seguía masajeándole los testículos con la lengua y los chupaba cuidadosamente, con un dedo se adentraba en él todo lo que podía.

            Cuando la saliva comenzó a secarse y la penetración se volvió algo más ajustada, Jared sacó el dedo con cuidado, se incorporó y acercó la erección sobre la entrada de Misha. Con un par de sacudidas con esa mano grande y por lo visto, diestra, Jared se ordeñó un poco, haciendo que el líquido pre seminal goteara sobre la entrada de Misha. Luego dejó de tocarse y esparció las gotitas sobre el rosado acceso, lubricando bien la zona. Ahora podía deslizar el dedo sin ninguna dificultad, por lo que aprovechó y añadió otro.

            El cuerpo de Misha se contrajo por la invasión. Entraban muy a lo justo, demostrando la estrechez de su cuerpo. Con cuidado y paciencia, Jared jugó con los dedos, separándolos una vez dentro de él y amoldándole como él quería. Los extrajo y los volvió a meter varias veces, hasta que volvió a hacer incursión en él, ésta vez con tres dedos. Jared se quedó mirando cómo muy lentamente, el cuerpo de Misha se adaptaba a él, expandiéndose y apretándole lo indecible mientras él seguía colándose en su interior.

            Misha tenía los dientes apretados y la cara contraída por la sensación. Era un dolor momentáneo, lo justo para que los tres dedos de Jared pasaran las columnas anales. Y así fue; una vez completamente dentro de él, esa sensación de dolor pasó, sintiéndose ahora completamente lleno.

            Jared dejó de moverse, dándole tiempo al otro para que se habituara a él. Cuando dejó pasar el tiempo que creyó pertinente, comenzó a mover los dedos otra vez, ahora lentamente, con calma y en círculos, notando cómo los músculos le ceñían de una manera muy provocadora. Misha alargó el brazo para sujetarse al borde de la mesa porque sabía que lo que Jared tenía en mente no había hecho más que empezar. Sus dedos tropezaron con el teléfono móvil que antes había dejado sobre la mesa cuando le mandó el mensaje a Jared. Lo volvió a coger, tecleó un simple “ven” y lo mandó. Todo en cuestión de escasos segundos. Y  menos mal, porque los dedos del otro habían comenzado a ir más rápidos, haciendo que el pulso de Misha temblara. Soltó el móvil y se agarró, siendo consciente de lo que venía.

 

 

 

 

            No. Realmente Misha no estaba preparado para lo que se le venía encima. Jared se incorporó, sacó los dedos con cuidado y le palmeó el trasero justo antes de darle la vuelta y comerle la boca. El corazón le iba a mil y sabía que ahora mismo estaba siendo el muñeco de trapo de Padalecki, pero no le importó. Lo había llamado para eso, ¿no?

            Jared se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa y siguió besándole, mordiéndole los labios, la lengua, la barbilla y todo lo que pillaba a su paso. Luego le dio la vuelta y se restregó contra su trasero, enseñándole lo erecto y ansioso que estaba por estar dentro de él.  De lo alto que era, Jared no tuvo que saltar apenas para sentarse sobre la mesa; le bastó dejarse de caer y nada más. La superficie ya estaba templada porque el cuerpo de Misha lo había calentado antes.

            Se echó hacia delante y comenzó a morderle el cuello mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo fuerte, casi de oso. Sin ningún esfuerzo lo levantó y lo sentó sobre él. Misha volvió la cabeza ¿Y ahora?

            Como si Jared le  hubiera leído el pensamiento, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le demostraba lo que tenía en mente; echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y arrastró el de Misha con él, quedando así uno sobre el otro. Jared lo agarró de las caderas y lo puso sobre las suyas. Luego le abrió las piernas.

            Misha ya sabía por dónde iba Jared, pero ¿no era eso un poco complicado? Atinar así costaba algo de trabajo, pero podían intentarlo.

            Con lo que  no contaban era con que la puerta se abriera en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos pareció asustarse, pero miraron curiosos para ver quién era.

            Jensen dio un portazo tras él y cerró el pestillo. Luego los miró seriamente y sin decir nada durante al menos varios segundos. Finalmente abrió la boca.

            - ¿Montándooslo sin mi?

            Jared movió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle.

            - Te estábamos esperando para la mejor parte, Jen. Te hemos ahorrado un montón de prolegómenos.

            - Genial –a Jensen pareció cambiarle el chip y conforme se acercaba hacia ellos fue quitándose ropa. Cuando ya estuvo entre las piernas de ambos, se bajó los pantalones y se desprendió de la prenda junto con los calcetines y los zapatos. Sin esperar a que le invitaran acarició la polla de Jared y luego la de Misha, moviendo la mano un par de veces arriba y abajo. Luego se acarició la suya, que se puso dura al instante-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

            - Jen, ayúdame –Jared se había vuelto a acomodar hasta tumbarse por completo sobre la mesa y sobre su pecho descansaba la espalda de Misha, con las piernas dobladas sobre la mesa y totalmente expuesto a Jensen.

            Jensen asintió. Le dio una palmada a Jared en la pierna para que las levantara también y las apoyara en el borde, separando más así las de Misha. El recién llegado sonrió curvando sólo un lado del labio superior. Se escupió sobre la palma de la mano y se lubricó bien la polla. Finalmente se acercó y separándole las nalgas, lo penetró de una estocada certera. Jared dio un bote sobre la mesa.

            - ¡Follarme a mí no, gilipollas! –gruñó entre dientes. No porque no le gustara que Jensen le follara algo más rudamente de lo normal, sino porque no estaba preparado, y la intromisión quemó un poco.

            Jensen sonrió abiertamente, pero no le hizo caso y siguió arremetiendo contra él. Cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de Misha riéndose, Jensen salió de Jared y arremetió contra él. Misha se calló de pronto y jadeó. No le había dolido porque Jared lo había preparado bien, pero Jensen, tan diestro él, había ido a chocar contra ese sensible punto, haciendo que la respiración de Misha se entrecortara.

            Lo penetró varias veces, cogiendo algo de rodaje, luego salió de él y se quedó esperando las indicaciones de Jared.

            - ¿Ya? –la voz de Jared parecía resignada, acostumbrada ya a que Jensen hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, cuándo y cómo él quería.

            Jensen le sacó la lengua pero Jared no lo vio. Se agachó para sacar un sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo abrió, desperdigando el gel por ambas manos. Se arrimó más a ellos y mientras Jared levantaba en peso las caderas de Misha, Jensen cogió la erección de Jared y la guió hacia la entrada del otro. Con una mano acariciaba la sedosa piel mientras la lubricaba y con la otra mano hacía lo mismo con la entrada de Misha, deslizando un par de dedos para que fuera más efectivo. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a introducir el miembro mientras Jared dejaba de caer a Misha con cuidado. Cuando estuvo bien afianzado e introducido, Jared comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrado de ese apretado lugar. Jensen se quedó mirándoles durante unos segundos. Ver cómo Jared se follaba a Misha era algo superior a él mismo. Empezó a tocarse casi sin darse cuenta, con lo labios ligeramente separados y la punta de la lengua rozando el labio inferior. El líquido pre seminal le manchó los dedos y eso, unido al lubricante, hizo que la mano resbalara mejor.

            Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Había apoyado los brazos estirados sobre la mesa y había conseguido sentarse ligeramente sobre las caderas de Jared, empalándose casi en su totalidad. Con las rodillas flexionadas en el borde de la mesa, Misha se balanceaba sobre Jared a cada embestida que éste hacía. Jensen se arrimó a él y sin apartar la mirada de la suya, acercó la mano a su entrada. Aprovechando el movimiento de Jared, arrimó un dedo a su entrada y presionó levemente para colarlo. Misha jadeó y tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Jensen siguió mirándole y apretando los dientes, como si le estuviera doliendo a él. Incursionó con algo de fuerza y logró deslizar el dedo dentro de Misha a la par que el miembro de Jared.

            Jared gruñó, notando menos espacio para moverse. Seguía agarrándole de las nalgas para que le otro no cargara con todo el peso, lo que hacía que lo moviera a su antojo, follándoselo cuanto quería y como quería. Jensen no podía apartar la mirada de su dedo, de cómo Misha lo engullía a ambos, tan prieto, tan ajustado… Estuvo así durante varios minutos; introduciendo y sacando el dedo a la misma vez que Jared. Luego se agachó y lamió la polla de Misha. Ésta suplicaba por ser acariciada y la lengua de Jensen le dio lo que le buscaba.

            Misha ronroneó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un gemido en el fondo de la garganta mientras se abandonada al placer. Eso fue un error porque si hubiera estado mirando, se habría dado cuenta que Jensen intentaba colarse de nuevo dentro de él, ésta vez con dos dedos.

            El avance fue milimétrico y se requería la paciencia de un santo para no arremeter de un tirón hacia adentro. Sabía que así podría hacerle daño y Jensen no quería eso. Poco a poco su cuerpo se adaptaría y entonces podría continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Y así fue; la incursión fue bastante lenta y la verdad es que el ritmo de Jared no ayudaba demasiado, porque empujaba los dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, sobre todo hacia dentro, haciendo que Misha se mordiera los labios ligeramente dolorido por la sensación de tirantez.

            Cuando ya no pudo introducirlos más hacia dentro, los sacó y se unió al ritmo de Jared, follándole con los dos dedos, notando la presión sobre la piel. Se le secaba la boca con tan solo mirarle y no podía echar marcha atrás por mucho que lo intentase.

            Sacó los dedos y sacó el miembro de Jared, totalmente mojado y caliente. Jensen se dio varias sacudidas en la polla y la acercó a la de Jared, masturbándolas ambas a la vez con una sola mano. Luego las acercó a la entrada de Misha. Levantó la vista y lo miró. Collins tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios resecos de respirar entre ellos.

            - Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?

            Misha asintió jadeante.

            - Sí, que me vais a follar los dos.

            - A la vez –añadió Jensen. Lo miraba seria y directamente a los ojos-. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

            - Sí.

            No hubo titubeo, ni temor ni dubitación.

            Jensen asintió. Los agarró bien a ambos y primero deslizó la polla de Jared, que por la posición en la que se encontraba casi entró sola. Cuando apenas había metido la puntita, comenzó a empujar a un lado, insistiendo en meter la suya. Era un momento delicado que tenía que hacerse con calma y sangre fría porque si no acabaría haciéndole daño. Los sensibles y rosados pliegues de Misha se estiraban todo lo que podían, haciendo hueco a ambas pollas dentro de sí. Lentamente incursionaban en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso y taladrándole un poco más. La respiración se hizo pesada y rítmica, hasta que ambos se deslizaron en su totalidad dentro de él. Los músculos de las piernas de Misha se contrajeron e intentó levantar las caderas, porque eso dolía, dolía bastante, y ahora mismo no podría dar más de sí aunque lo intentase.

            Jensen retrocedió lentamente llevando a Jared consigo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde volvió a penetrarle con igual cuidado, pero igualmente hasta el fondo.

            - ¡JensenJensen! –jadeó, intentando que parara un poco, que frenara, pero era demasiado tarde.

            Jared, posiblemente movido por la presión y el deseo, comenzó a moverse, follándole cada vez más fuerte, adentrándose en él por completo, cuan largo y ancho era. A Jensen no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. Volver a empezar estaba descartado y era tal el placer que estaba sintiendo que no podría volver a sentir la presión rodeándole el glande sin correrse en cuestión de segundos. Ya le quedaba apenas nada para satisfacerse y tenía que aprovecharlo; le agarró por los muslos y se adentró todo lo que pudo en él.

            - ¡Joder Jensen! –Misha murmuraba cosas que no se entendía. Tan sólo un par de frases sueltas al azar-. ¡Joder, sí!

            - Misha, así –Jared lo levantó completamente en paso, haciendo que Misha dejara de moverse y fuera él el que acercara las caderas hacia su entrada y rebotara contra él-. Eso es.

            Misha apenas llegaba con los brazos a la mesa y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse de caer sobre el pecho fuerte y sudado de Jared. Éste no dijo nada, sólo que volvió a acercarle las caderas para que se uniera de nuevo a su ritmo y siguió follándole a más velocidad.

            Jensen sabía que Jared iba a correrse cuando ponía en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo. Agarraba las nalgas de Misha con tal fuerza que posiblemente al día siguiente le quedaran un par de marcas de los dedos.  Así que, confirmando su sospecha, Jared gruñó mientras impulsaba las caderas en un último envite y luego se quedaba mortalmente quieto mientras todo su cuerpo se abandonaba al orgasmo, sudando y en tensión. Cuando comenzó a liberarse dentro de Misha, Jared volvió a arremeter contra él, ésta vez con más brío y determinación, ofreciendo estocadas cortas y certeras.

            Jensen se unió a ese ritmo, siendo consciente de que su polla le estaba dando a Misha justo en la próstata y eso había provocado que el cuerpo de éste hubiera empezado a temblar de placer, dolorido por un orgasmo que parecía no llegar nunca. Jensen le agarró la polla y lo masajeó varias veces. Misha siseó y abrió la boca.

            - Jensen, por favor –jadeó sin aliento. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada errática. Como si todo eso que estaba sintiendo lo sobrepasara de alguna manera, buena o mala-. <i>Por favor</i>

            Jensen no supo si ese por favor era para que siguiera follándole o para que por favor parara. Se hacía una idea de la presión que debía de estar soportando el cuerpo de Misha y de cómo tenía que doler a pesar de estar dándole placer. A un segundo de pararles a todos y preguntarle, Misha comenzó a correrse sobre su mano con chorros largos, calientes y pegajosos. Salpicó hasta el pecho de Jensen y rodó sobre uno de los costados hasta caer sobre Jared, que seguía jadeando debajo de él.

            Misha temblaba. Parecía estar perdido en esa espiral de placer que lo englobaba todo.

            Cuando dejó de retorcerse y cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Jared, Jensen apenas tuvo un par de segundos para agarrarle por los muslos y correrse él también dentro de él. No apartó la mirada ni un solo momento de su entrada, de cómo la polla de Jared seguía gruesa y erecta a su lado, penetrándole a la par.

            Apenas hizo un sonido al correrse. Jensen se limitó a lamerse el labio inferior y cuando estaba en el momento más álgido del orgasmo, se mordió el labio dejándose ir por completo.

            Durante unos segundos, los tres se quedaron así sin saber cómo reaccionar. No por la situación, sino por el cansancio. El primero que se movió fue Jensen, que salió despacio del cuerpo de Misha. Luego ayudó a Jared a salir de él. Éste, al hacerlo, aún seguía corriéndose levemente. Los músculos de Misha reaccionaron intentando volver a su sitio lo antes posible, adaptándose de nuevo a la normalidad.

            Jensen lo observaba mientras seguía intentando recuperar el aire. Un par de gotitas blanquecinas se escaparon del orificio y gotearon resbalando por su piel. Misha volvió a repetir inconscientemente el movimiento. Posiblemente él ni se habría dado cuenta ya que eso era un movimiento reflejo de sus músculos volviendo a su posición normal.

            El caso es que cuando se abrió levemente la abertura, otra gotita de igual forma apareció entre los pliegues. Ésta vez Jensen no lo dudó, agachó la cabeza y lamió ese par de gotitas descaradas, pasando la lengua por la sensible piel del otro. La mezcla de la piel salada y excitada de Misha unida al sabor de semen de Jared y al suyo propio, hizo que Jensen ronroneara de placer, y cuando los músculos volvieron a moverse, Jensen volvió a lamerle, ésta vez poniendo gran cuidado en presionar la lengua un poco hacia dentro.

            Tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo cuando notó a Jared reírse por lo bajo mientras le murmuraba algo al oído a Misha. Jensen no pudo distinguir sus palabras, pero eso que había dicho  hizo reír al otro. Se incorporó y los miró. Ambos se levantaron con cuidado, notando los músculos entumecidos de ciertas zonas.

            Misha notó cómo algo caliente y espeso le resbalaba por los muslos, así que fue el primero en irse hacia la ducha.

            Jensen se quedó rezagado, viendo cómo Jared se estiraba intentando aliviar la tensión de la espalda y de los brazos. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jensen.

            - Por cierto Jensen, no creas que te vas a ir de rositas de todo esto.

            Jensen levantó las cejas sin comprender. Jared se acercó a él y le lamió los labios, saboreando su propio sabor en ellos.

            - Nos has follado a ambos –murmuró-. Esta noche, cuando lleguemos a casa. Nosotros te vamos a follar a ti. Y nos va a dar igual las excusas que pongas.

            Jensen le sonrió. Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la ducha para hacerle compañía a Misha sabiendo que el otro se había quedado ahí detrás viéndole caminar desnudo. Antes de abrir la puerta del baño se volvió y miró a Jared.

            - No me asustan tus palabras, Jared. De hecho, las esperaba con ansias –le guiñó un ojo-. Quizás sea yo quien vuelva a sorprenderos a vosotros.

            Jared lo vio entrar en el baño y, pensativo, se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Esas palabras de Jensen no le habían gustado en absoluto. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

            Extrañado y curioso, entró en el baño para ver si Jensen le daba alguna pista, pero conociendo como le conocía, sabía que no se enteraría de nada hasta que llegara el momento. ¡Maldito Ackles!

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
